Anything but ordinary
by lYmli
Summary: A Haru podrá gustarle mucho el estilo libre, pero no es libre, no con Rin siendo dueño de sus pensamientos y ahora de su cuerpo... ¿Qué más necesita Rin para sentirse ganador? Porque Haru está dispuesto a dárselo. Yaoi lemon


**Anything but ordinary.**

Rin pidió hablar con él y por eso ahora lo seguía por el estacionamiento fuera del centro comercial. No era realmente hablar, estaban el silencio. Haru caminaba detrás de él estoicamente, entonces se detuvieron y cada uno, manteniendo la distancia, se recostaron contra la reja que separaba el estacionamiento de la calle.

—Quiero ganarte o no seré capaz de seguir adelante —dijo el mayor por lo bajo.

—Ganar no lo es todo —replicó éste con el mismo tono.

—Si ganar no lo es todo, ¿entonces qué lo es? —de un momento a otro, Rin cortó distancia y ahora estaba presionando su cuerpo contra el del menor.

Haru tembló, lo miró con los ojos grandes, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Lo tenía tan cerca como nunca antes lo había tenido, trataba de mantener el rostro tranquilo como si no le importara el pelo magenta, pero algo en él simplemente no lo dejaba tranquilo, así que se aferró a las rejas con las manos fuertemente.

—Dirás que es el estilo libre y el amor por el agua —burló Rin con desdén.

—Entonces no digas que vas a dejar de nadar aunque pierdas —dijo Haru y lo agarró del brazo, sorprendiéndolo —. No te pongas a llorar.

Rin se quedó estático por la repentina fuerza del peliazul, pero se recuperó rápidamente y movió fuerte el brazo para zafarse.

—Ya no soy el niño de antes. Te mostraré la diferencia entre tú y yo.

Desde aquella conversación, Haru se había empeñado a tomar más serio al club de natación, aunque siempre haría el estilo libre. Simplemente tenía que llegar a ese torneo, porque le gustaba nadar… ¿y por Rin?

Éste le dijo claramente "nadas para mí". Aquello no era cierto y aún así Haru dejó de nadar como Dios manda cuando lo vio llorar al ganarle años atrás. Él amaba nadar, el agua,; no era su intención ganarle a Rin y cuando lo hizo, éste se puso a llorar y la mirada que le dio, era una de odio. En ese momento, Rin sintió que algo en su pecho se rompía, le dolió mucho que Rin lo mirara con odio. Quería que el mayor sonriera y lo mirara amablemente como la primera vez que se conocieron.

—¡Es hora de entrenar! —gritó Go al ver que todos estaban acostados en la arena.

—Por fa, Go, dejanos descansar un rato —pidió Nagisa con una gran sonrisa.

—Primero, soy Ko —dijo la pelimagenta arrojándole una chancla a la cara —. Segundo, vinimos a entrenar.

—Bueno, vámonos entonces —dijo Makoto poniéndose de pie.

—Estás muy animado desde que superaste tu miedo al mar —dijo alegre Nagisa.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Rei corriendo como loco hacia el mar, ya sin la tabla.

Haru se fue de últimas y junto a sus amigos comenzaron el entrenamiento de ir isla a isla.

Regresaron a la playa cuando ya era de noche. No había ni un rastro de gente ahí, ni siquiera de la profesora Amakata o Go.

—Ni un recibimiento, qué crueles —dijo Nagisa cansado como se tiraba al suelo.

—Les haré la cena —dijo Haru mostrándoles latas de caballa.

—No es hermoso —chilló Rei como tomaba una lata de piña.

—Espera —dijo Makoto, que había entrado a la carpa para cambiarse por una sudadera —. Go nos ha dejado una nota.

—¿Qué dice? —gritó Nagisa arrebatándole la hoja.

—No lo sé, tú tienes la nota (LOL) —dijo el más alto.

Todos se amontonaron para leer.

—Dice que vayamos a la pensión —dijo Rei.

Se miraron confundidos. Se cambiaron y recogieron las cosas antes de subir a las colinas donde estaban las pensiones. Desde afuera ya olían el delicioso olor de la comida.

—¡Buenas noches! —gritó emocionado Nagisa como entraba.

De repente calló, porque un montón de serpentinas le entró a la boca.

—Como es el último día de entrenamiento, decidimos hacerles una fiesta —dijo Go emocionada —. Soy una manager maravi… —los otros ni le pusieron atención y se sentaron a la mesa a comer como posesos.

Por fin era algo que no era pescado ni piña ni pizza con pescado y piña.

—Amo éste bistec aunque la salsa está medio amarga —dijo Makoto.

—Sí, debió ser hecha por la profesora —dijo Nagisa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —murmuró ella desde la cocina, con un cuchillo en mano.

Era realmente una fiesta, Nagisa convenció-acosó a todos para que hicieran karaoke e incluso bailaran. Haru se mantenía tranquilo en un rincón. Alguien tocó la puerta y Go fue a abrir.

—¡Rin se une a la fiesta también! —gritó Nagisa emocionado, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, pero éste se apartó y el pequeño terminó abrazando la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Rin fríamente a su hermana.

—Pues mañana nos vamos de aquí y tal vez no te vuelva a ver —dijo ella con un puchero —. Por eso hice una fiesta y te invité.

Con mala cara, el tiburón miró a todos, uno por uno y al final miró a Haru, sentado a un lado.

—Vamos, te hice la cena.

—Ya comí.

—Entonces cante —gritó Nagisa, recibiendo otro golpe (XD)

—Quédate unos minutos y te vas —pidió Go con cara de perrito.

Rin salió de la cabaña y se sentó en un escalón, aquello la chica lo tomó como que iba a quedarse. Algo era algo, pensó antes de regresar con los otros. Haru no pudo evitar estirar el cuello para ver al de pelo magenta por la ventana. Apenas lo veía, ya que éste vestía la sudadera negra y la gorra del mismo color. Antes cuando eran niños, Haru era solitario, en realidad tímido, y Rin era muy extrovertido e incluso amigable, siempre s ele acercaba y lo animaba a unirse a los demás para jugar, pero ahora realmente era diferente.

Rin odiaba a esa gente, no tomaban nada en serio, o sea, nadar no era un juego, para ganar debías tomarlo en serio y esforzarte. Sus cuerpos eran tan débiles. No comprendía porqué su hermana andaba con esos zánganos. Sobre todo ese Haru, era tan insoportable con su estilo libre, aquello nunca lo llevaría a la meta, el premio, el número uno. Aún recordaba la última vez que nadaron juntos, él le ganó porque el idiota de Haru se detuvo a la mitad. Eso No era ganar. Necesitaba ganarlo y ante todos, entonces seguir adelante, dejar ese pasado.

Sacó el celular y miró la pantalla de fondo, ahí estaba la foto de cuando tenían doce años los cuatro: Makoto, Nagisa, Haru y él. Tenía esa foto consigo para recordar que debía aplastarlos.

De repente sintió algo frío y duro contra la boca, aturdido miró a la persona a su lado. Era Haru y le sostenía una paleta contra la boca.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahora? —preguntó confundido, odiaba estar confundido y siempre era culpa de ese peliazul.

—Ko dijo que te trajera esto.

—No me gusta.

Haru alejó la paleta y le dio un mordisco, Rin no pudo evitar ver la escena. Tal vez era por la situación rara, estaba en una fiesta con sus ex amigos y la playa, el calor de la noche… Por alguna razón, el mayor creyó que Haru lamiendo y mordisqueando la paleta era algo erótico.

—¿En serio no quieres? —preguntó Haru sacudiéndole la paleta.

—¡Ya está mordisqueada!

Como respuesta, Haru metió lo que sobraba de la paleta, toda, dentro de la boca sorprendiendo al mayor de sus capacidades bucales.

—Iré por otro —dijo Haru sin perder su pasividad característica, ¿no sabía lo que provocaba a Rin?

Con ese cuerpo… con el simple traje… Haru era un pervertido, pensó el mayor. Además, hablaba torpemente con la paleta en la boca.

De repente, Rin cogió la mano de Haru antes de que entrara a la casa y en un zas se lo llevó sin mirar atrás dejando a todos atrás. Asombrado sin entender lo que pasaba, Haru se dejó llevar, no fueron muy lejos, llegaron a las instalaciones de Samezuka.

—Nitori está fuera con los demás, estamos solos —dijo Rin una vez que entró a su dormitorio con Haru y cerró la puerta.

—¿Estamos solos?

O Haru era un idiota de verdad o se hacía el inocente, pensó Rin aturdido. En realidad, el pervertido era él, llevó a su ex amigo y ahora rival a su dormitorio sin razón aparente. Haru seguía en su simple traje y comiendo la paleta, ¿cómo esa cosa aún no se derretía en la boca de éste? Movía su lengua de una forma tan hipnotizante.

—Tengo que dormir, mañana hay entrenamiento —dijo Rin sintiéndose estúpido por lo que pasaba —. Vete.

—Pero me trajiste aquí —dijo Haru, cada vez que sus ojos brillaban era de un azul intenso como el agua. Botó la paleta (violada LOL) y agarró a Rin por el cuello de la sudadera, le bajó la cabeza para que su boca se encontrara con la suya.

Tan cerca, el mayor sintió el aliento gélido del peliazul. Entonces sus bocas se aproximaron más y de un momento a otro se besaron. La boca de Haru sabía a cereza, por la paleta, al entrar la lengua, Rin sentía una sensación fría y después cuando sus lenguas se encontraban, el frío era reemplazado por el calor.

—Uh… —Haru gimió ante los colmillos del tiburón morderle el labio inferior, se aferró a la chaqueta de éste y le fue quitándola mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama más cercana.

Haru no sólo era veloz en el agua sino que sus manos parecían muy expertas, quitó sin problemas la chaqueta y la camiseta del mayor, aunque éste no peleaba mucho sino que se dejaba hacer. No sabía qué culo estaba pasando y eso que él mismo llevó al peliazul hasta ahí. El tiburón estaba siendo comido por el delfín.

—¡Basta! —gritó enojado Rin y lo agarró de las manos para detenerlo antes de que le quitara los pantalones —. ¿Qué haces?

Haru tembló incluso sus pupilas azules se dilataban.

—No lo sé… Nunca he hecho esto —dijo avergonzado, ya había un bulto en su entrepierna y un cosquilleo y dolor yéndole por todas partes pidiéndole desahogarse.

—¿Qué demonios? Siempre haces tantas tonterías y crees que es ser libre —masculló Rin frustrado, éste ya lo había calentado bastante, su miembro ya estaba erecto, de hecho, el menor podía sentirlo, su traje de baño era tan delgado y pegado a su cuerpo, podía sentir la dureza del de cabello magenta crecer contra él.

El muy bruto de Haru le dijo que no sabía lo que hacía (LOL) ¿Rin podía forzarlo o botarlo? Después de todo él comenzó.

—Pero quiero —dijo Haru decidido, Rin lo miró, éste ladeó la cabeza al lado izquierdo de su pecho donde había una cicatriz que asemejaba la de forma de un tiburón y para calentar más el momento, el peliazul lamió el borde, trazando con la lengua la forma del pez.

—Demonios, yo tampoco sé qué hacer —confesó Rin avergonzado, a esa edad ya debió haber dejado de ser virgen, con todas esas chicas lindas en Australia. Nunca había tenido una novia y ahora estaba con su enemigo haciéndolo. Lo tiró a la cama y posó las manos a los lados de la cabeza —. He visto videos…

—No soy una chica.

—Lo sé —dijo y miró abajo, había un gran bulto en la entrepierna del menor y al tocarlo, se sentía bastante duro y éste no podía evitar lanzar gemidos. Le retiró el traje y lo dejó desnudo con una gran erección, las venas estaban rojas por toda la presión sufrida con el apretado traje.

Rin tocó la punta con cuidado haciendo que el otro lanzara un grito de dolor, nunca había sentido tanta presión en su miembro y siempre se masturbaba o lo dejaba pasar en el agua, pero ahora tenía a Rin sobre él, tocándolo, aunque fuera un poquito, lo enloquecía, estaba sintiendo algo que no sentía con nadie ni en el agua, ¿era normal? Tanta excitación por ese chico que le daba miradas asesinas y lo atacaba a cada rato, era masoquista, pensó mirándolo con los ojos nublosos. Rin le acarició el miembro y con torpeza lo metió a la boca, por suerte tenía buenos pulmones y no se atragantó, nunca había hecho algo así, tener el miembro de un chico en la boca y no sabía que era tan grande, apenas podía pasar la lengua por la longitud mientras que usaba las manos para la base.

Haru agarraba la sábana, trataba de asimilar lo que sentía, pero no podía, alzó la cabeza para ver sólo un montón de mechones magentas sacudiéndose en su entrepierna. Entonces Rin alzó la cabeza y le dio una mirada ruda, como siempre, pero había lujuria en ellos, se puso a lamerle y succionarle el miembro al mismo tiempo que le sostenía la mirada, el menor no podía más, irguió la cabeza hacia atrás y peleó para evitar los espasmos, pero era imposible, expulsó la esencia contra la cara del mayor.

Sin decir nada, Rin se alejó fríamente y se limpió las gotas con el respaldo de la muñeca.

—Rin —llamó Haru jadeante, apenas se giró para verlo, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y sus mejillas de un rojo fuego. No sabía qué decir, sólo quería darle el mismo placer, gateó entre sus piernas y se posó ante su entrepierna.

Rin iba a decir algo, a apartarlo, pero tembló con las manos del peliazul sobre su miembro. Haru tomó tiempo y le quitó los pantalones y briefs con cuidado. Él tampoco había tenido acción chico x chico antes, así que observó quedamente el miembro que salió disparado hacia él una vez que fue liberado. Se veía un poco más grueso y largo que el suyo, acercó unos dedos para tocarlo y tiritó al sentir la piel tan tersa, era como si estuviera tocando la suave piel de un durazno o terciopelo…

—No tienes porqué hacerlo —dijo entre dientes Rin como aguantaba el dolor que le producía la excitación.

—Yo quiero… —sacó la lengua —. Yo te quiero… —dijo Haru lamiéndole la punta antes de rodearla con la lengua y succionarla.

Rin lanzó un gemido ante la húmeda lengua del otro pasear por su hombría tan sensible. Sentía que iba a ven irse en claudique momento, Haru ya le traía ganas hacía rato, pero ni idea de cómo terminaron haciéndolo. De repente, Haru se alejó y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo, no quería perderlo como si fuera un sueño, el mayor lo envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, se encontraba sentado y el ojiazul estaba a horcajadas encima.

En ese momento en cuál nada era claro, Haru lo tenía todo bien claro, había algo más importante para él que el agua… y era Rin… Lo que sentía por él… Lo miró a los ojos, los dos jadeaban en ese abrazo. Haru extendió la mano hacia abajo en busca de la erección de éste y alzó las caderas para acomodarlo entre los glúteos.

—Espera… —dijo Rin sorprendido por lo que iba a hacer, aún no había preparado a Haru con nada y por todas las cosas que dijeron, debía ser virgen, pero el menor no le puso atención, como siempre era libre y hacía lo que quería y había dejado claro que lo quería a él.

Se montó sobre el miembro del mayor y lanzó varios gritos de dolor, lágrimas le llenaron los ojos, pero en vez de sacarse el miembro, lo siguió metiendo hasta el fondo. Rin realmente odiaba ese comportamiento tan descuidado, lo agarró de los glúteos dejándole marcas rojas, después lo tiró a la cama, acostándole las piernas sobre el hombro y comenzó a salir y entrar lo más despacio que podía, no quería lastimar a esa cabeza hueca.

—¿Te duele… ? —jadeó Rin —. Si te duele… Paramos…

Haru negó con la cabeza, se limitó a girar la cabeza y hundirla contera la almohada.

—Quiero verte —ordenó el mayor y obediente Haru lo encaró, con una expresión adolorida y respiración dificultosa, no dejaba de salir y entrar en él —. Yo también quiero esto… —era bueno saber que Rin también lo deseaba, pensó el ojiazul abriendo la boca y ahogando un grito como empujó más duro en su interior.

Rin tomó el miembro de Haru que volvió a agrandarse por las embestidas en su interior, aquello le excitaba en medio del dolor. El mayor subió y bajó la mano por el miembro lentamente al ritmo de las arremetidas, Haru gritaba cada vez más fuerte para él, todo para él… No sólo al nadar sino ahora su cuerpo, sus gemidos de dolor y placer, le pertenecía, en su mente competitiva y loca, Nanase Haruka le pertenecía.

—Ri… aaa… Rin… —llamó con voz débil como hacía que éste le soltara las piernas, entonces las usó para rodearlas alrededor de la cintura del aludido —. Muévete… rápido… aaa… —pidió prensando las piernas alrededor de él para que su cuerpo se apegara más al suyo, quería que lo penetrara velozmente, porque había empezado a sentir mucho placer cuando llegaba hasta el fondo.

—Haru… mmm… —Rin lo cargó sin dejar de penetrarlo y lo golpeó contra la cabecera de la cama y lo embistió presurosamente al mismo tiempo que le masajeaba el miembro.

El menor observó los ojos de éste, era de un rojo fuego que nunca antes había visto, lo agarró de los hombros para sostenerse, iba a correrse otra vez. "Rin… " gimoteó Haru, su cuerpo se tensionó con cada estocada, no iba a poder más con cada golpe contra su próstata "… aaaah… Ri-Rin…"

—Vamos… aaahh, Haru… No te… contengas…

Haru negó con la cabeza antes de gritar y soltar su esencia sobre la mano del mayor, éste seguía penetrándolo sin contemplaciones contra la cabecera hasta que logró llegar al éxtasis, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan grande, aunque era la primera vez que tenía sexo, nunca creyó que era con Haru y menos que lo hiciera sentir de esa forma.

—¿Te viniste dentro… ? —preguntó trabajosamente Haru como apartaba las piernas de Rin, se sentían entumecidas.

—No te vas a embarazar —replicó éste molesto como lo cogía de una pierna para que se quedara quieto y así remover su miembro de sus adentros.

—Esto es bastante romántico para ser primera vez —dijo Haru entre molesto y triste, el otro debería fingir que le importaba aunque fuera un poco.

Aún no se recuperaba, le dolía el trasero y la espalda y aún temblaba por las veces que se vino, Haru decidió acostarse y quedarse quieto un rato antes de arreglarse e irse, pero Rin tenía otra cosa en mente, no iba a dejar que descansara, pronto sintió al tiburón mordiéndole el muslo, apenas se alzó para ver que el pelo magenta no tenía suficiente, le daba mordiscos por cada lado hasta dejarlo rojo y cuando ya no había más, volvía a morderlo.

—Haru —llamó Rin haciéndolo mirarlo, ahora en sus ojos rojos obsesivos por competir, ganar, ser el mejor se sumaba la lujuria, el peliazul sabía que no era libre, no con Rin siendo dueño de sus pensamientos y ahora cuerpo.

—¿Sí, Rin?

—Eres mío.

—Te digo lo mismo —murmuró cogiéndole un mechón de cabello antes atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo.

oneshot hecho pa' jen :3 espero haber llenado aunk sea la mitad d las expectativas LOL

en amor yaoi, pueden ver los screenshots k saqué del capi 4 y creo k haru es un uke k parece seme, pero mira cómo tiembla con sólo escuchar el nombre de rin, XD y rin se pone débil con él, por eso es la pareja perfecta, se complementan, el próximo capi sale el 22 d agosto, esto lo hice inspirado en los seis capis del anime, espero no haber sido demasiada ooc


End file.
